


Oblivious

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pining, Stan EXID, Unresolved Tension, aka hani is whipped and thirsty and solji makes fun of her, but also me, but like very soft fluffy pining, hyerin is a bad friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Hani stares at Solji during practice.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> uugh im a mess exid makes me so gay and emo
> 
> Also oof this is not my best work but please enjoy it anyway

The music cuts off, Hyojin declares a break, and Heeyeon promptly plops onto the floor, absolutely exhausted. She's panting and quite certain an entire gallon of sweat has pooled around her, shiny and sticky on the hardwood floor of the dance room. Hyerin collapses next to her, and Heeyeon is grateful for the company for all of the two seconds before their body heat starts to mingle uncomfortably.

"This is too hard," Heeyeon whines.

"I know," Hyerin giggles impishly. "You looked like a newborn giraffe on roller skates out there."

"Yah!" Heeyeon warns, but she's too tired to even swat at her younger. "Disrespect."

Hyerin puffs out another laugh and falls silent. Heeyeon's gaze drifts towards Solji, who is quietly talking with Jeonghwa and Hyojin. This is her first comeback after her hiatus, and one of the hardest routines they've ever learned. So, theoretically, Solji should be struggling just as much as her, if not more.

Naturally, Solji's willpower steamrolls right over _theories_.

(Also, Heeyeon struggles, generally, in life. It shouldn't be a surprise when someone as poised as Solji surpasses her, in _any_ set of skills. Especially dancing.)

She still has trouble wrapping her mind around how _beautiful_ Solji is.

Her hair is long, dark, and undyed, (though it probably won't stay that way for long), thrown into a messy ponytail with tiny wisps sneaking out to frame her face. A light sheen of sweat glistens on her skin, but instead of attempting to drown her, it simply highlights how hard she's worked. Solji _glows_ , but the light doesn't reflect off of her. It _begins_ with her, radiating out from all the love and passion she has for what they do.

Heeyeon admires that, how full of life Solji is, despite being faced with more hardships than the rest of them can even fathom.

Hyerin giggling again snaps the vocalist out of her Solji-induced daze. The sound is so annoying and high-pitched Heeyeon is certain she loses a couple hundred brain cells.

"You're staring again, unnie," Hyerin singsongs, cheerfully poking at the older girl.

Heeyeon scowls. "Be quiet, squirt. You suck."

Solji grabs a water bottle and takes a few sips, leaving their leader and maknae to their own devices. Heeyeon's eyes catch on the long, elegant line Solji's throat makes, tracing over her smooth, pale skin and perfect pink lips. They look so soft and kissable, Heeyeon can't help but lick her own, fantasizing about how Solji would feel, sweet and pliant, against her.

Solji's low, teasing chuckle pulls her back to reality, and she can feel the blood rushing to her ears.

"You're staring, Heeyeon," Solji drawls easily, voice silky and seductive.

Hyerin cackles madly, rolling away before her unnie can hit her. Solji saunters over, sitting down and bopping Heeyeon on the head with her bottle before dropping it onto her stomach. Heeyeon grabs it and gulps down the icy water gratefully, trying to cool her flaming cheeks. She notices Solji watching her, expression similar to the one she had been wearing just moments ago.

"What?" she asks, reaching up to wipe her mouth.

Solji shakes her head, smiling softly. "Come on, Heeyeon," she whispers, right as Hyojin calls for their practice to resume. "You don't think _I'm_ the oblivious one here, do you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are loved and cherished forever! We need more EXID fics, like, immediately. I hope you liked this really short, pretty pointless piece of trash!


End file.
